Kerštas (Part 7)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Kerštas (Part 7) 12 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan a year ago (( Here we go again /o/ )) (( Jekyll1886: "A True Name?" surmised Lewis with a tilt of his head. "Huh." Questions raced through his mind and out his mouth. "What manner of being is it attached to? Do you know any of its aliases? Is it any of the three you mentioned previously?" He watched as Charricthran shelved another volume. "Why do you keep picking up books without opening them?" Helen Jekyll: “Err, I don’t suppose this is something I’m supposed to know about...?” ventured Helen, tucking the papers under her arm. Tairais: "Know or not-know as ya feel like it- ain't gonna hurtcha, maybe-might help ya. It'd be nice not ta haveta fight my way into the Courts over in Venice." Charricthran directed a wry smile towards Helen, and further explanation towards Lewis even as he picked up another book: Something in Latin, which meant something he couldn't be bothered to translate. It was almost the right one, though. It still wound up on the shelf. "They're almost human, for what it's worth- dunno what kinda Fae is the rest of the almost. Not someone I've chit-chatted and blabbered about cos they asked me not ta unless I had ta. They called themselves 'Three' last time I saw them, but they ain't one of those three." He chuckled, picking up another book that almost felt right, almost laughed with him. An atlas of some sort, judging by the cover. "I'm listenin' out for 'em. They like ta hide in places where words and worlds meet, y'know? Books are as good as any." )) Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Think it's either chatterghosts or Jekyll1886's turns so whee /o/ )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • a year ago ((It's chatterghosts )) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Jekyll1886 • a year ago (( shoot that’s me )) “Fae, books and almost-humans... I’m lost,” Elias admitted meekly. “If there’s nothing more I can do than watch, then watch I’ll do, I suppose.” 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago "A True Name is the essence of a creature or being, so I understand," Lewis explained to Helen. "Sometimes it may be a literal name, a pairing of words or phonemes. Other times, 'tis something physical--blood or hair, for example. This fact underlies the principle of sympathetic magic--being able to affect a creature by affecting a small portion which represents its essence entire." He looked to Charricthran. "Is that your definition of it as well?" he asked, curious as to whether the books he'd been reading about magic corresponded to what Char was familiar with. "You could help us research vampires," Weir offered, addressing Elias. "We've still some books to go, and could certainly use an extra pair of eyes." ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited “Fascinating,” breathed Helen, momentarily somewhere else as her mind processed the new information, comparing it to what she already knew, generating a flood of questions— She shook herself slightly, returning to the present. “Oh, yes, I can show you where to start,” She added with a pleasant smile. ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago "Close enough ta work, yeah! The True Names for the Fae here don' quite ring as loud as mine'd for me, but other'n some language differences, 's bout it. Three hides in thoughts 'n ideas, hence lookin' through the books." As he said this, Charricthran pulled out a somewhat battered green book with the image of a butterfly on it. His eyes took on a triumphant gleam as he opened the cover and traced the inscriptions inside, feeling the subtle vibrations that followed in the wake of his fingertips. "Found em. Hang tight a mo an' I'll be back- they're not much fond o' company they dunno that they cannae see." Clutching the book to his chest in an almost protective manner, Charricthran nodded to the group before quite literally walking through the bookshelves, aiming for the roof. If he could smell the saltwater air that billowed in his wake, he said nothing of it. (( Doodle's turn- I'm on mobile (again), can't tag ^^" )) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Tairais • a year ago ((chatterghosts)) 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Tairais • a year ago Elias watched Charricthran disappear through the shelves with a surprised flutter of his eyes, before shaking his head and returning his gaze to Helen and Lewis. “... vampires, then.” 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll chatterghosts • a year ago ((Jekyll1886)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 chatterghosts • a year ago "Right," replied Lewis. He took a few volumes from his and Helen's stacks and proffered the books to Elias. "Here we are," he said, gesturing to a chair where he could join them at the research table. ((Helen Jekyll )) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Helen returned to her seat, glancing every so often at where Charricthran has disappeared. “I really should ask him how he manages that sometime...” ((Tairais)) 1 •Share › − Avatar Tairais Helen Jekyll • a year ago Three was... less than pleased that he was trying to chase a vampire and a wendigo through their city. It was understandable, really- they were the one that had to keep peace between the Courts in Venice, after all. Their conversation quickly turned to a thunderstorm above the city. Shouts were punctuated by thunder and bolts of lightning, and what few words weren't shouts fell in sheets of rain against the glass windows of every building. It seemed as if they would be 'talking' for quite some time. ((chatterghosts)) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy